


She makes me Feel

by LuisaHoffman



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaHoffman/pseuds/LuisaHoffman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Worlds after party, Beca is all alone. Kommissar noticed and talks to Beca. And Beca ends up leaving the party early, only to be stopped on her journey back to the hotel by Kommissar. Both Kommissar and Beca head back to the hotel together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own PitchPerfect. I am just a person with a Beca and Kommissar addiction, and have a Fic that I wanted to share with the world.
> 
> NO copyrights.
> 
> I am also looking for Fic Idea's if you have any tell me. I will be happy to write them for you

Beca's Pov,

It was the Worlds after party, a capella groups were everywhere and looked as if they were having a great time. Everyone was laughing and talking to other groups. DSM almost seemed like they were humans not robots, I chuckled to myself at my comment about DSM.

I continued looking around the crowded bar for my Bella sisters. Spotting them spread out all over the bar talking, dancing, and drinking with other groups. Stacie looked as if she found herself a play mate for tonight out of one of the DSM members. Chloe was talking to one of the female Canadians. My eyes landed on the other Bellas enjoying themselves. 

I sighed and swivled around in my barstool and picked up my beer and took a large mouthful of the amber liquid almost finishing what was left of it, When I was graced with Kommissar's presence as she sat next to me and asked "So tiny maus, are you enjoying your evening?"

"Yeah, I'm having a great time!" I said in mock happiness as I gulped back the last of my beer.

"I can hardly believe that tiny maus" Kommissar said calmly

I scoffed slightly and said "Why is it so hard to believe?"

Kommissar chuckled and said "Vell tiny maus, you are sitting here alone, and your Bellas are out there enjoying themselves, so in my opinion it just seems quite hard to believe that you are having such a great time sitting here at the bar."

I sighed quitely knowing Kommissar was right and said "Okay. Queen of all things fun, so what if I'm not having a great time. Why does it matter so much to you?" 

Kommissar glared at me for a second and said "You should be how do you say living it up, bragging your win, not sulking. Vell I'd certainly be bragging about it"

I looked at Kommissar and rolled my eyes at her and said "Well I'm Not You. Maybe I Don't Feel The Need To Shove It In People's Faces." And with that I stood from the barstool and stormed off. I could feel Kommissar's eyes on me as I made my way towards the bars exit.

I stepped out of the bar and started to walk towards the hotel, the cool crisp air of Copenhagen chilling me. I heard my name being called out by Kommissar but I ignored it and continued walking, that was until I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder in an attempt at stopping me. Which actually worked I had stopped walking and looked at the ground, avoiding Kommissar's knowing gaze.

That was until I felt Kommissar's hand slip in to mine, I let out a deep breath and slowly razed my gaze to meet her's, I felt my anger and frustration slip away only to be replaced with sadness and regret. As tears forced their way to the surface threatening to spill over, and I knew I had lost the battle over my emotions when I felt the soft pads of Kommissar's thumb running over my cheek as she touched my face wiping away my tears.

I pressed in to her hand that sat on the side of my face, I closed my eyes and pressed a small kissed to the palm of her hand, and just let myself feel for once. I was done fighting my feelings for Kommissar. I was done trying to please Chloe and not fraternize with the enemy. I am human for heaven sakes I'm aloud to succumb to my feelings once in a while.

I opened my eyes for a quick second to notice the look of pure awe on Kommissar's face as she lent down and pressed her lips in to mine. I reclosed my eyes automatically and slightly deepened the kiss only to feel Kommissar pull away. I could feel her soft breaths brush over my face. I reopened my eyes and gazed in to Kommissar's light blue ones.

"Beca .... I'm.Sorry ... I .. I Didn't mean to upset you in anyway" Kommissar said

I nodded and said "It's fine Kommissar"

"Nein!, It's not fine. I should of been more aware of your emotions" Komissar said

I sighed and said "Kommissar ..." Only to be cut off by the blonde saying "Kommissar is my competition name, please call me Luisa"

"Luisa, as much as I want to continue this conversation, it is cold out and I'd like to get somewhere warm" I said as a shiver ran through my body, the cold finally getting to me.

Luisa nodded and took my hand leading me towards the hotel.


	2. Laughs and Pinches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pitch Perfect or its Charaters

Beca's Pov,

Entering the hotel and stepping on to the elevator, both Luisa and I fell silent. My thoughts were flying around my head like a fright train, I was questioning myself to why I was going with Luisa to her hotel room.

When I came to the conclusion I wanted Luisa, I wanted for her to know exactly how she made me feel, but I mostly wanted to get to know her, and know how she worked.

Reaching Luisa's floor, we stepped off the elevator and she led me down the hallway and to the last door on the left. Luisa took her room card key from her back pocket and unlocked the door holding it open gesturing for me to go in first.

I stepped through the threshold and watched as Luisa followed and closed the door behind her submerging us in darkness for a few seconds as she turned on the lights. Luisa had or ready removed her shoes and was now waiting on me, so I reached down and unzipped my boots and removed them. Only to have Luisa take my hand and lead me in to her suite.

She led me to her couch and sat down with a slight huff and looked at me smiling and said "Come sit, I don't bite. Vell maybe a little"

I chuckled at Luisa and said "You may Bite a little, but I bite a lot"

Luisa looked at me and started to laugh so hard she started to tear up, I let her laugh for awhile before stopping her with a pinch to her thigh.

Luisa let out a very audible gasp, as her eyes locked on to mine, I gave her a almost smug look and said "Well you wouldn't stop laughing, I had to do something and the first thing that came to mind was to pinch you"

"Vell vhat vould you do if I vould pinch you back" Luisa said with a raise of a perfect eyebrow.

I shrugged and said "I don't care, pinch away but all I can say is I'm not responsible for my actions"

Luisa leans over and pinches me back and I give her the warning look before pouncing, and kissing her passionately. Luisa moans in to the kiss and runs her hand over my body.

I pushed Luisa on to her back and with out asking I unzipped her pants and pulled them down with ease. Pulling back and throwing her pants over my shoulder on to the ground, I stared down at Luisa in her half naked gory.

Leaning forward I locked our lips together again then pulled back saying "We should move to the bed"

Luisa nodded and raised to her elbows, as I removed myself from between her legs and stood next to her, giving her my hand. I pulled her from the couch and led her towards the bed.


	3. Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

Beca's Pov, 

Reaching the bed. I let my hands run over the buttons of Luisa's shirt, and started slowly pushing the buttons from there holes and kissed every piece of pale skin revealed to my eyes. Once all of the buttons were undone, I slipped her shirt gently off her shoulders. Watching it as it fell to the floor, my eyes slowly moved back up and landed on her lace cladded breasts. Only for my eyes to quickly move up to catch Luisa's eyes.

Luisa leant forward and passionately kissed me, only to gasp sharply as I deepened the kiss and darted my tongue in to her mouth. Our tongues began their magical dance. I was getting lost in the kiss only to groan in disappointment when Luisa pulled back and started tugging at the hem of my shirt.

I lifted my arms letting her tug it off. Once my shirt was off and thrown on the floor joining Luisa's clothing, I moved and recaptured her lips quickly to catch her off guard. Then quickly pulled back and lightly pushed her on to the bed. I looked down at Luisa seeing a beautiful blush form on her cheeks. I chuckled saying "your so beautiful when you blush." 

Luisa smiled and blushed harder as I crawled on to the bed and up to her waiting lips pressing mine to hers. I felt Luisa's legs wrap around my lower back pulling me down to her, so that I practically layed on top of her. 

I pulled back Chuckling softly and murmured " What is it you want Luisa"

"I vant you, Beca" Luisa moaned as I angled my body so that my hip placed pressure on her core.

"Well I can't give you that, because your holding me captive with your legs" I said stating the obvious, as Luisa moved her long legs releasing me, I leant back knealing on the edge of the bed. Still inbetween Luisa's legs staring down at her.

"Now Tell me exactly what you want and how you want it" I said placing my hands on her knees.

Luisa moaned and looked up at me her eyes wide full of lust and said "I vant you... I vant you to make me cum, I don't care how you do it"

I nodded and got off the bed and knelt on the floor, Luisa looked at me questioningly. She opened her mouth to say something but only a gasp left her mouth as I touched her legs pulling her closer to the edge. I kissed up Luisa's right leg stopping at the apex of her thigh and repeated doing the same with her left leg.

I stared at her clothed pussy for a second before pulling away and moved so that I sat on my haunches. I hooked my fingers in to the waistband of her lacy panties and pulled them from her body tossing them off to the side. Luisa let out a small whimper as the cool air conditioned air of her hotel room touched her over heated core. As I smirked and kissed Luisa's glistening folds and listened to a needy whine fill the room as I pulled away.

"Please don't tease me" Luisa whined

Hearing Luisa beg for me to not tease her made the smirk on my face turn in to a full out smile, and I placed my hands on her thighs and pushed slightly parting Luisa's legs further apart. I started tracing Luisa's opening with the tip of my finger before pushing inside her and I only received a little moan in response.

I pulled my middle finger out and added a second finger and pushed them inside. Luisa moaned louder but not loud enough for my liking, so I added a third finger and felt Luisa squeeze my fingers and release a cry of pleasure as she arched her back. I raised the palm of my hand and rubbed her clit as I continued fingering Luisa.

I looked up from my spot and seen Luisa biting her lip to muffle her cries. I pulled my fingers from her pussy and got a disapproving groan that turned in to a loud cry of pleasure as I return my fingers and latched my mouth on to her clit and started to suck on it.

Luisa's body tensed at the building pleasure coursing through her veins, I felt her hand find its way to the back of my head and twist her fingers in my hair as she tried to stifle the whimper that came from her mouth as I sucked a little harder and increased the speed of my fingers curling them to stroke her G-spot.

"Please..." Luisa begged her face flushed, I looked up from between the clasp of Luisa's pale thighs and smiled softly placing butterfly kisses to the inside of Luisa's thigh, making her quiver.

I crawled on to the bed my fingers still deep inside Luisa and kissed her, I thrusted my fingers inside her at a new angle acouple more times until I felt Luisa's walls tighten around my fingers almost in a vice grip as she cums, a sharp wave of pleasure causing Luisa to scream out her release.

Luisa fell back on the bed completely spent, I slowly pull my fingers from her and bring them to my mouth to clean them off, I felt Luisa's eyes on me as I licked my fingers clean from all of her Juices. I watched as Luisa smiled softly and her eyes closed in exhaustion. Once I was done cleaning up I cuddled up to her sighed and we both drifted off in to a comfortable sleep.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dream with in a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm disappointed in this chapter but I couldn't see it any other way.
> 
> I do not own Pitch Perfect or its Characters

Luisa's Pov,

Waking up in the morning was wonderful, but waking up feeling fully satisfied Was Amazing. I stretched and rolled over on the bed to embrace the body of my lovers sleeping form but I was faced with emptiness, the bed was empty. I sat up in the bed and looked around my room. But before the pain of heartbreak could register and break me. I heard the sound of running water.

I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my robe covering up my naked body, and enter my bathroom, I felt my heart swell with happiness that Beca had not left. I slide the robe off my body and on to the floor and opened the shower door to join Beca.

I let out a sigh and said "I thought you had left me"

Beca Chuckled and turned around embracing me and murmured "I'd never leave a beautiful woman like you" 

Beca leans up and locks her lips to mine forcing me to close my eyes. Only for my eyes to shoot open again to find that it was a dream and Beca was still asleep in the bed next to me. I felt the panick leave my body as I pulled Beca closer to me and reclosed my eyes, only to wake up again. I sat up in my bed and looked to the left of me to find that the bed was empty, I let my eyes scan the room to find that Beca's clothing was missing.

A sob tore through my body as reality kicked in that Beca had left, As the first tear escaped they all fell, all of the pent up emotions that I had kept through out the year broke free. I was wiping furiously at my eyes to make the tears stop but they just kept coming. That was until I felt the bed sink down next to me. I looked to the left again and found that Beca was sitting next to me. She reached out and placed her hands on my face and wiped away my tears and murmured "Luisa What's wrong?"

I sobbed harder feeling like a complete fool, I couldn't believe that I thought Beca had left me and I murmured "If your another one of my dreams, I don't know vhat I vill do"

Beca smiled and said "I'm not a dream Luisa, I'm really here"

My tears slowed to a point of were the blurriness had disappeared, but I still felt Beca's thumbs run over my face like they where trying to wipe away my sadness. I let out a deep breath and pulled back saying "Kiss me"

Beca smiled and nodded leaned in gently pressed her lips to mine then she pulled back and pulled of her shoes and laid down next to me, pulling me down to lay down next to her. I let out a long and happy sigh as I relaxed in to her side and thought thank god they weren't all a dream.


End file.
